


Secret Teachings

by Steph2265



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2265/pseuds/Steph2265
Summary: Ali is an Art Teacher and Ashlyn teaches American history to high schoolers





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn't a day that Ali didn't appreciate her life. It was a simple life, perhaps- a high school art teacher in a small town that boasted barely over ten thousand people- but it was pleasant and she had few complaints. She would start her morning, before the sun had finally made its journey over the horizon, made her breakfast and her needed coffee. A morning walk followed, before it was back home, showered,  and then off to work.

She had a routine. Almost everyone who knew her, knew it. There wasn't a thing about her many people questioned, or wondered about. Her life was, like many small towns where everyone knew everyone, laid out and open for the world to see.

At least... most of it.

Ali didn't have a hard time hiding the fact that she preferred women to men. She went on dates here and there, was a flirt when she needed to be. Most people assumed she was like any other teacher- too passionate and busy molding the minds and talents of the young mind to focus too much on a man. The old folks would sometimes joke that she ought to settle down and start a family. Her friends weren't too interested in pushing her to do so, if only to tease her each time on of them got married or announced a pregnancy, that Ali would be 'forever the bridesmaid, never the bride; or that she would be able to spend all that time, not being a mother herself, to play aunt to their children.

She pretended that it didn't bother her, since her loneliness was self-imposed; she couldn't imagine herself settling down with a man to placate the town around her. There were very few gay women she had encountered, and those relationships had always been secretive, and sadly short. Her town wasn't the most open, like many small towns, and she often found herself wondering how long it would be before her loneliness pushed her out of her comfort zone of remaining under the radar.

All things considered, she adhered to keeping herself out of trouble with the fear of being discovered. Though she dated, she hadn't found the person that would break her of her intentional isolation, and she didn't know if or when it would happen. That's possibly what led her to not suspecting that when she was entirely unaware, when she was wholly not waiting for it- someone would come around and shake her and question whether she wanted to continue her life as it was.

It was early in the school year, barely two weeks in. The freshman American History teacher, Mr. Wright, had suddenly announced his resignation, and made a swift, sudden exit from Pemberley High School. There were rumors all around as to why he left. Some thought his drinking problem had become too much to deal with while working a full load with students to boot. Others felt he was perhaps too old and senile and had finally snapped in his tender old age. Whatever the case, they needed a permanent teacher. Substitutes were few and far between and only so many from the next city over were ever willing to come play the part of teacher for their small town (a fact that caused a small bit of resentment among the townfolk.)

A week or so went by and nothing. It wasn't looking good for their school, though the students weren't too worried about it- Ali suspected they were quit happy to have no replacement history teacher, and were entirely fine with being cast to the wayside, the gap in their education left woefully opened. That was, until the quarter was coming to a close, and Principle Morgan announced she had hired someone.

Ali, for her part, thought little of the replacement history teacher. She was friends with a few of the faculty, but she had never particularly been close to Mr. Wright before he made his unexpected departure, and she was more focused on her students' portfolios than she was anything else regarding who was and wasn't being hired on- until she saw her.

Ashlyn Harris was a stunning woman. Taller then most, full-bodied. Ali hadn't had a sudden attraction like that for months. It was the kind that made her blush when Ashlyn looked at her from across the staff room as Principle Morgan introduced her, advert her eyes and pretend like she was very, very focused on her planner (which was actually quite blank and unused at this point.) Ashlyn had merely smiled at her, that kind of smile that Ali had gotten to know quite well, the one that said _'I know, I'm like you too.'_

The unfortunate thing was that Ali knew she couldn't make much of anything out of that smile- not working so close together. And for god's sakes she didn't know anything about the woman! She'd stay to herself. That was better than getting involved in something that she wouldn't be able to pull herself out of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One week later...**

"Hi, I don't think we've properly met."

Ali swallowed, knowing the voice at her classroom door before she even looked up. To say she had been avoiding Ashlyn would have been a dire understatement. She hadn't so much as trekked down the long hall that Ashlyn's classroom was, taking the long routes around the school to get to needed to go at all times. It was dramatic on her part, she knew, but she couldn't imagine going about the day otherwise; she was too captivated by Ashlyn on sight and she didn't need to embarrass herself, nor make herself look too obvious by stumbling over her words to the woman.

Ashlyn, however, was a tenacious sort and Ali should have known by now by the way the other teachers talked about her that if Ashlyn wanted to initiate a conversation with her, then she wouldn't hold back. When she looked up at Ashlyn, leaning casually on the doorframe, that bright smile on her lips, Ali knew that she had been had.

"Oh. Hello Ms. Harris," Ali said, finally finding her voice, and but a teaspoon of gumption. "No, I don't think we have; busy week."

"Oh, I know it," Ashlyn said pleasantly, walking into the room. Ali almost told her not to, but reminded herself that that wouldn't be particularly polite. Ashlyn went on.

"For such a small school, there's so much to do. Ms. Morgan didn't leave much in the way of notes on the students and where they were, and neither did any of the substitutes teachers. I'm doing a lot of catching up, but figured before the first bell rang, I could formally meet the last of my coworkers that I haven't."

Ashlyn stopped on front of Ali, holding out her hand to shake. Ali stared at it, feeling terribly like a fish caught out of water, helpless. Her face was glaringly red once more, she could feel it in the heat that radiated through her cheeks.

"It's fine," Ashlyn said encouraging. "I promise I don't bite."

There was something teasing in the tone and Ali couldn't help the blush of her cheeks steadily creeping up to her ears. She shook Ashlyn's hand, firmer than she normally would, trying to show a bit of confidence she didn't have. Ashlyn, for her part, seemed pleased with this, and pulled a seat from a nearby desk to seat herself at.

"I do apologize if I caught you off guard, barging in here," she said. "I just like to know everyone I work with, and so far you're the only one that's been too busy to say hi!"

"Oh, yes," Ali said, embarrassed though Ashlyn's voice didn't reveal any anger or frustration on that fact. "I'm sorry. I usually get so wrapped up in the students and their work that I sometimes forget my manners."

Ashlyn chuckled. "It's alright, I was only teasing. Honestly, I'm quite impressed. The most that everyone wants to do around here is gossip the day away; I don't think I've ever had my ear talked off so much. I think everyone wants to know if the big city teacher is going to be a pain in the butt for everyone around."

Ali couldn't help herself, and laughed, quickly stifling it behind her hand. That wouldn't be too far off the mark. Ashlyn had apparently studied at one of the larger colleges out of state, had come from teaching in a city easily three times larger with five times the number of schools. There was an equal fascination and vexation with her presence that had accumulated over the last week alone. 

"Well, yes," Ali said. "They're not used to a teacher like you, I don't think. You have big ideas."

Ashlyn smiled at that. "That I do-" The first bell rang, signaling the students to get to class. Ashlyn stood, straightening out her dark grey slacks and white shirt. "Well, looks like it's time to do some work. Don't be a stranger, Ms. Krieger! Like I said- I promise I don't bite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been a busy week leading up to Christmas. Here's another chapter. Gonna try to post once a week

Ali and Ashlyn ended eating lunch together that day. To her credit and surprise, Ali managed to reign in her embarrassment over the fixation that she had with Ashlyn, holding a conversation with the woman from the beginning to the end of the lunch period. They were on different ends of the teaching spectrum. Ali, the artistic, subjective line, and Ashlyn, the factual. Ashlyn was easy and pleasing to talk to, open with all her opinions, and far from being afraid to state what she thought about a topic. There was a certain kinship that Ali felt, an ease with which she could talk to Ashlyn.

By the end of the week, their routine had fallen into place. Ali no longer avoided the hall in which Ashlyn held her classes- even went to her in the mornings to talk and compare classroom complaints before the day set in. Ashlyn would visit during their once-a-day shared free period, and at lunch they would retreat to the staff room to discuss whatever hot topic of the day was, whether it be class related or politics or art.

A week turned into two turned into a month of Ashlyn working with her revealed a few things to Ali. Ashlyn was easily the most relatable person that she had ever met in her life. She was vibrant and open in the ways that many people weren't in her town. She was quick to call out the deep-rooted speaking prejudices that were held by many, often speaking passionately of the progress that needed to be made in heartlands like theirs. Often, these ideas weren't well received from others, but Ali.... she understood where Ashlyn was coming from, and they became fast friends.

The thing was, Ali wondered at times if 'friends' was the only thing that could come of her interactions with Ashlyn. She had remembered that knowing smile that Ashlyn had given her the first day they had met, the reassurance, the knowing in it. It didn't feel like a simple friendly smile. And perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part, but there were often times that Ashlyn would say something or do something out of the realms of what was a typical friendly conversation or action. A lingering touch, a comment that could be taken a certain way.

Ali told herself, many times, when she would think about it after a long day and those goodbyes to Ashlyn as they parted at the end of the school day, that it was nothing. But there was something stronger than even her own voice in her head telling her that it wasn't, that she needed to at least confirm and make sure before sweeping something potentially great under the rug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ashlyn? Do you have a moment?"

Ali stood nervously at Ashlyn's classroom door. They had gotten out of the habit of calling each other 'Ms. Krieger' and 'Ms. Harris ', at least in private. Ali enjoyed the familiarity, but even now Ashlyn's name hung on her tongue nervously and uncertain.

Nevertheless, she came in when Ashlyn greeted her, beckoning her over to her desk as she graded papers. Ali closed the door behind her, knowing that she didn't want their conversation overheard by any nosey coworkers or lingering students. Ashlyn raised a brow at that but didn't say anything. For that, Ali was grateful. 

"Is there something wrong Ali?" She asked, head tilted, and curious. Ali shook her head, pulling up a chair to sit next to Ashlyn.

"We're... friends, right Ashlyn?" She asked.

Ashlyn nodded. "If course. Why?"

Ali swallowed. She had never done something like this before- never at work, never with someone she had known for such a short time. It was more than a little anxiety inducing, and she had to steel herself in order to go on. " I know we haven't spoken for very long. And this... is not something I usually find myself asking another... female co-worker. But. If I'm not mistaken, you're like me, aren't you?" She asked, dancing around the exact words. 

Ashlyn regarded her for a moment. She put her papers down and put her books aside. Ali was quiet, watching, wondering. 

"You mean, do I like women?" Ali swallowed. 

_No going back now._

"Yes. You... like women too, don't you?"

Ashlyn smiled at her. It wasn't cruel or judging. It was the same warm, knowing smile that she given her when she had been introduced by Principal Morgan. That reassured Ali, but not more than what Ashlyn did next. 

Ashlyn leaned forward, bumping her nose against Ali's before pressing her lips to hers. It was an unhurried, sweet kiss. All warmth and softness that made Ali's heart flutter in her chest and her knees weak. She was sure that if she had been standing, she would have buckled. She merely leaned into the kiss, sighing softly before they pulled away. 

"I very much like women," Ashlyn said. "And I like you, too."

Ali blushed, face redder than it had been. 

_I very much like women. And I like you too._

The words repeated in her head. She had prepared herself for a negative reaction. For Ashlyn to be disgusted or pitying of her and her silly inquiry. But Ashlyn...Ashlyn was like her. Ashlyn  _liked her._

Ali's heart beat, a chaotic drum in her chest. She did the only thing that she could think of in that moment. She tugged on Ashlyn's collar and pulled her close for another kiss. She was eager, elated, her lips desperate against Ashlyn's. It was risky, potentially damaging, should someone walk in and see. 

She pulled away, but only just. Ashlyn's smile was wide, quite pleased with herself. Ali bit her lip, deciding that she could chance another question if this was how Ashlyn was reacting to her. 

"You want to go see a movie sometime?"

 


	3. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long so I broke it down in parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have gotten naughty in a theater.

Ali waited nervously outside the local theater. It didn't boast sixteen screens like the town over (just a modest five) but it was the only one that locals went to, fiercely loyal to the local businesses. It was also cheap, not to mention slow during the week nights. 

Ashlyn had agreed to see a movie with her. Ali could barely remember what the movie was, just that Ashlyn had said she'd be delighted to go see a movie with her. It wouldn't be seen as strange on the outside - two new friends blowing steam one evening, even teachers did that - but Ali knew it for what it was. She was on a date. A date, with another woman, and though she reminded herself over and over again that it was a bad idea, that people might end up talking, her nerves were a product of her excitement, more than they were of her fear.

"Hey, Ali!"

She was startled out of her thoughts and looked over. Ashlyn trotted up to her, dressed handsomely, as she did for work, though decidedly more casual. She beamed at Ali, and Ali couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey, Ashlyn. Good to see you," she said. She rocked a little on her feet. She was feeling like a high schooler with a crush, if she's being honest. When had she become such a flirt.

"Good to see you too, Ali." She gave her a wink, setting Ali's face to blush as red as it ever did. Before Ashlyn could make her anymore of a tomato than she already was, Ali nodded forward, walking them over to the ticket booth.

"Ali!" Eric, then night's clerk, greeted enthusiastically. He was an old student of hers, still young, still trying to figure out what it is he wants to do with his life. Ali smiled at him. 

"Hi, Eric. Two for -" She looked up at Ashlyn, the name of the movie they were supposed to be seeing lost to her. 

"Two for King Kong," Ashlyn chimed in. 

Eric laughed. "Really? Don't ladies like watching romantic comedies they can cry over and talk about how hot the male lead is?" He said, nonetheless printing out the tickets and accepting Ashlyn's payment for them. Ashlyn laughed right back.

"Don't you know? Ladies love excitement and hardly need to spend a movie talking about men. Come on, Ali. Let's find good seats."

They grabbed drinks and popcorn on the way in, showing their tickets when needed. Ali was glad that the theater tended to show more movies that had been out for a while, over new ones. Their screening room was completely empty, aside from them. Ashlyn practically bounced in excitement.

"This means we'll be able to comment on the movie without annoying anyone," she said, giddy. "Come on. Up there and in middle."

They took their seats. The screen was only showing a preview at the moment, and they sat in relative silence, getting comfortable and situated for the movie. Once they were, Ali shifted in her seat, gaining a bit of confidence since they were alone. 

"Thanks for coming out with me," Ali said. "I hadn't expected our talk to turn out quite like this. I mean... I didn't expect you to have missed me, let alone going out on a date."

Though the theater was dark, Ali could see Ashlyn's smile. Ashlyn looked around before she leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against Ali's before she stole a kiss. 

"Truth be told, I had an inkling when we first met," she admitted. "But I didn't want to push, and I didn't want to be wrong until I was either certain or you came to me. Things are done differently here from what I'm used to, so I didn't want to chance doing something or making you uncomfortable. But," She grinned, mischievously. "I have to say, small town means one good thing - we've got the theater to ourselves, we can  be a little more cozy without people watching."

Ali wad glad for the darkness, because the warmth on her face told her that she was blushing again. She could feel the heat all the way up to her ears, and it didn't stop when Ashlyn slid her hand into hers, holding it - not as a friend but caressing. 

Like a lover...

Ali's heart skipped, and as credits started rolling it was hard for her to concentrate as Ashlyn's thumb rubbed over her hand, soothing and tempting all at once. She wanted to kiss her again. And while she was usually opposed to chancing things in public, there was no one around to impose on them. 

The opening scene rolled, and Ali leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ashlyn's cheek since that's all of her that she could reach at the moment. She was going to pull away, but Ashlyn turned her head, capturing her lips once again. 

Though the movie played,  Ali got lost in their kiss. She couldn't help it. Ashlyn's lips were soft against hers, moving with them as though they had always kissed, so openly and unabashed. She shuddered when Ashlyn's tongue darted out, flickering along her bottom lip, though she didn't pull away. She allowed Ashlyn entrance, the taste of her, and she moaned softly as Ashlyn allowed her to reciprocate the sweet exploration of her mouth. 

"We're... in public," Ali said faintly. 

"I don't see anyone else around."

Ashlyn's boldness didn't surprise her, only spurned her further. Her free hand came up to tangle in Ashlyn's short, dark hair holding her in place. They breathed together, teeth nicking against each other's lips. Ali felt too hot, even considering her clothing wasn't even warm, but her skin radiated it and made her body shudder as Ashlyn nibbled her bottom lip. 

"Can I touch you?" Ashlyn asked her, voice rough. The initial reaction was to say no, they couldn't, not here. But Ali wanted it. It was hard to deny how much her attraction had boomed given Ashlyn's reciprocation.

"Please," Ali said. "I want you to."

The movie was forgotten. Ashlyn went back to kissing her, and her hand slid under her shirt. Ali's stomach tightened at the feel of Ashlyn's fingers against her, slipping across smooth, silky skin. Her hand slipped further up and Ashlyn cupped her breast. Ali pressed into the touch, enjoying the sensation. 

She knew that she should have stopped her, but it felt so good. When Ashlyn tugged at the cups of her bra, pulling it down to expose her breasts under her shirt, she gasped against Ashlyn's lips, moaning when Ashlyn's fingers found her nipples. Her thumb rolled over it, making it pert and hard in no time. It has been so long since someone else had their hands on her. She shifted in her seat, thighs rubbing together as the ache between her legs grew with the sensation at her nipple. Ashlyn seemed to realize this, and as she kept Ali's mouth claimed, she slid her hand under Ali's skirt, parting her legs willingly. 

Though Ali wasn't inexperienced, going this far in such a public place was foreign to her. It was different... exciting. She didn't stop Ashlyn when her fingers slid along her wet panties, and certainly didn't say no when Ashlyn nudged them to the side. A hushed whimper left her lips as Ashlyn let her fingers play at the wetness of her lips, teasing the plump, soaked flesh before she teased at the excited bud just above her slickened folds.

Pleasure shot through Ali, and she broke away from Ashlyn's lips with a gasp as Ashlyn's concentrated on that pleasure spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add part 2 over the weekend


	4. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. let me know what you think

"Oh god.... Ashlyn..." Her brows knitted together, lip bitten. Ashlyn kissed those bitten lips, fingers playing between her legs and pinching at her nipple, causing a dual sensation that made her squirm in her seat.

"When this movie is over, I want to taste you," Ashlyn said against her mouth. "Properly. With my face between your legs."

Ali didn't even have the sense to register that, with Ashlyn sinking her fingers into heat. She shuddered, sliding down a little in her seat to accommodate Ashlyn's fingers deeper, deeper inside her. Ali had to keep her lips pressed against Ashlyn, or she surely would have made far too much noise, even for the empty theater. Ashlyn's fingers strummed inside her, pressing against her sweet spots as her free fingers flicked over her pleasurable bud between her legs. It built and built, making Ali's thighs shake as Ashlyn guided her through her completion, breathing hard and moaning softly.

"Oh..."

"Shhh, I've got you," Ashlyn said, kissing her as she stroked inside a little more, before easing out of her. In a move that made Ali flush, Ashlyn brought her fingers up to her lips, licking them clean. "I think I should apologize for moving so fast but you're a hard woman to keep hands off of," she said, nuzzling against Ali as she straightened out her panties and fixed up her bra. Ali laughed.

"I didn't tell you I didn't want it, and I didn't want you to stop. I think we're both culpable," she said. She pressed her face into Ashlyn's shoulder. "We're like high school teenagers, you realize? Fooling around in a movie theater. Did you even pay attention to the first part of this movie?"

"I'd rather be an exciting teen than a boring adult who has no fun," Ashlyn said with a laugh. "But if you're not bothered, than neither am I. I liked being able to make you feel good. And, ha," Ashlyn slid her arm over Ali's shoulder. "I didn't but I've seen this movie before. To be honest, I had just planned on sneaking another kiss from you, but I think what I got was far better, don't you?"

Ali smirked a little at that, the tingle between her legs still very much there.

"I can't say I disagree," she said, her own hand slipping between Ashlyn's legs. "I can't say that at all."

Ali didn't know where she had found the boldness. In truth, she had never done something this daring in her life. But there was something thrilling in the way that Ashlyn grinned at her response to her hand between her legs and if there had been an ounce of hesitation in her left, it was effectively gone. Aside from not wanting to have taken pleasure without giving in return...well. She couldn't say that she didn't want to watch her as she made her come undone. It was only fair, wasn't it? Show Ashlyn just what she had experienced by giving it to her first hand.

She kissed Ashlyn, tugging a little on her bottom lip. Her fingers toyed and teased, sliding along the seam of Ashlyn's jeans. She moved her hand upward to unbutton her pants and slid her hand inside, sliding her fingers along the outside her boxer briefs. The heat that was there was tantalizing, and Ashlyn began to rock her hips back and forth against her touches. An idea came to Ali.

"You think you can be on the lookout and be quiet while I do something?" She whispered. Ashlyn chuckled.

"Depends on what you plan to do. I thought there was only so much that could be done in a movie theater." Ali smiled at her.

"No one's around, remember? Besides, you gave me an idea and now I'm a little bit impatient."

Before Ashlyn could reply, Ali slipped from her seat. Her heart beat in her chest, anticipation and lust coursing through her. It was certainly bold... certainly more than she had bargained for when she planned this date, but there was little to be done about it at this point. She knew what she wanted, and they had done this much already.

She nestled comfortably between Ashlyn's thighs, pulling her pants down to her ankles. Ashlyn didn't complain, didn't even looked surprised, so much as amused. Their eyes locked as Ashlyn spread her legs more for Ali, and Ali smiled serenely as her hands smoothed over Ashlyn's thighs, dragging her nails along her skin. In their wake, Ali left kisses, lips and teeth loving at Ashlyn's flesh.

When she got to Ashlyn's boxer briefs, her hands slid beneath Ashlyn's ass, gripping a little before she tugged them down to her ankles. There was a suppleness to Ashlyn's body that Ali enjoyed; she was lean-bodied, fleshy. It was something that Ali enjoyed immensely, and as soon as Ashlyn's boxer briefs were out of the way, Ali nuzzled against her flesh, teeth going to bite a little into her thigh.

Ashlyn gasped, squirming and Ali took that as a cue to do it again. Bites and kisses, alternating, until Ashlyn was rolling her hips against the feel of it.

"I didn't realize you were such a little tease," she breathed out. "I'm going to have to step up my game when we get home, you're going to have me pulled along on a string if this is always how you handle your partners."

Ali smiled to herself but didn't answer. She was an indulgent woman, she knew it. Her past partners knew it. Usually she wasn't so, so quickly, but they had gotten this far and it was hard for Ali to stop when got going.

She kissed her way deeper against Ashlyn until her lips brushed against Ashlyn's sex. Ashlyn groaned softly, as if trying to hold back the sound, but that only made Ali want her that much more. Her tongue flicked out, sliding over Ashlyn's slickened lips. There, her teeth grazed, soft just to tease sensation before Ali covered the parting of her flesh fully.

She reveled in the taste of her, as she buried her tongue inside of her. It was a clean taste, sweet almost, and the only thing better than having it on her tongue was the feeling of Ashlyn's hand in her hair tugging and urging her on, needing more.

In, out, her tongue stroked and laved within Ashlyn's folds, into her womanhood. She kept her hands on Ashlyn's thighs. Kept them apart so she had full access to her. Her tongue would slide in, and she'd moan just at the taste of Ashlyn. Then, for added measure, a flick of her tongue up, testing over the protruding bud of her sex.

At that, Ashlyn truly gasped, thighs shaking, and Ali couldn't help turn her attentions there. Her lips suckled around it, drawing it out, making it hard. She loved the way it made Ashlyn quiver. How she could feel the tremors of Ashlyn's body beneath her fingertips and there was nothing sweeter than the way Ashlyn moaned her name when she grazed her teeth ever so sweetly over her clit.

"Oh...Ali. More."

Her mouth at that sweet little pleasure bud, she obliged as she slid her fingers inside Ashlyn's now-soaked sex. Ashlyn's thighs tightened around her, and she could feel Ashlyn's back arch at the pleasure. In response, Ali curled her fingers, stroking deep against the bundle of nerves just inside of Ashlyn, wanting to pull out more and more of that from her, wanting to have Ashlyn come undone.

And that's exactly what she did. As Ali worked over her more, mouth and tongue in tandem against her, Ashlyn's half-muffled moans became less and less restrained. It was a good thing they were alone. There was a point where Ashlyn whined, so high and so sweet, it made Ali wet and her own insides pulsed at how sinfully divine it was. If someone did come in, well. There would be no logical excuse for what was going on, but Ali didn't have a mind to care.

Ashlyn's insides fluttered around her, her slickness flowing against Ali's fingers as they worked in and out of her and her mouth and tongue sucked and laved at Ashlyn's most sensitive and intimate part. When her release came, she gasped, a swear on her lips as she continued to rock her hips against Ali's ministrations.

"Ali...my god...I don't know if you want to stop or keep going..." she panted, whining. Ali could venture a guess as to why, Ashlyn had to be sensitive by now, especially after orgasm.

Smirking a little to herself, she withdrew her fingers from within Ashlyn, but kept her mouth on her clit. Ashlyn's thighs shook more, clenched against her, but with her hands free she kept them open, spread wide as attention was paid solely to that sweet little bud.

Ali watched, eyes flicked up as Ashlyn fought to stay quiet, biting into her hand as the other fisted in Ali's hair. She would tug, pull, but never so much as to pull her away. Ali knew the feeling well. The push of pleasure into over stimulation, the wild feeling of nerves firing off in every direction, the pounding, pleasurable ache deep, within the womb.

She didn't stop, even as Ashlyn got dangerously loud, even when Ashlyn's fingers were so tight in her hair that it drew tears from her eyes. Her mouth and tongue sought to bring pleasure and when Ashlyn came again in fit of rocking her hips and shaking thighs, the tingle in her scalp was more than entirely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut (what else lol)  
> Also a little serious talk

 Ali was used to secrecy, but this was the first time that she truly loathed having to use it.

More often than not, she saw couples through the town, holding hands, going on dates, whispering sweet nothings, and exchanging sweet kisses. Things that she had resigned herself to doing in private, when no one was around to leer or judge. With Ashlyn, though, there was a great, pressing desire that had her wanting nothing more than to show off the gem of a woman that she now called her girlfriend. Their dates were discrete - an outing of two female friends with gossip on their lips, to those on the outside looking in - and many at school merely assumed that they were two teachers who hit it off due to their academic interests.

It was something that Ali had never lamented on heavily. Things were the way they were, and she had known from a young age that it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. The more time she spent with Ashlyn, though, always having to hold back how she truly wanted to be, made her think more seriously about how she wanted to proceed with their relationship. Their time together increased, their intamicies passionate and frequent as them spending time together was. They couldn't get enough of each other, and while Ali often laughed at the fact that Ashlyn compared them to 'horny teens ', she knew that they could rely on that forever.

They lay naked together one evening, after a dinner date in front of Ashlyn's television. Ashlyn was grading term papers and Ali was going through art portfolios and writing critiques. Ashlyn's head was snug on Ali's chest. Ali found her fingers twining and winding through Ashlyn's hair, playing with the smooth strands that were there and coiling them between her digits.

"Have you ever been out before?" Ali asked suddenly. Ashlyn looked up at her. 

"You mean, has anyone ever know that I'm gay before? Yeah." 

"What's it like?"

Ashlyn looked at her for a moment, as she did sometimes, with that tilt of her head that Ali knew meant she was thinking on how to respond to something.She smiled a little. 

"Very freeing," she said. "Like... a huge weight is lifted off of you and you can just be yourself. It's like... before you're carrying a huge lie. And you have to worry about who you've told the lie and how many people know the truth. You have to keep up with everything you're doing that makes people believe your lie. When you let that go, there's none of that. Some people might not like the truth, but that's their problem. You've got that weight off you're shoulders and there's nothing better than that."

Ashlyn shifted, turning to snuggle and wrap her arms around Ali.

"Have you never been out?" Ashlyn asked softly. Ali bit her lip. It was unspoken between the two of them at that point, that they had to keep their relationship secret, and out of the limelight. Ashlyn knew that where she came from was not the town that she was in currently. It would be wise not to test that.

With a sigh, Ali answered. "Never. Not even my family knows. They think I'm just... very into teaching and don't have a lot of time for men -"

"To be fair, you don't. All wrapped up in me and what I want to get out of you." Ashlyn teased. Ali shoved her playfully. 

"You know what I mean. But... no. My father was a very religious man and my mother always agreed with whatever he said... even if it meant changing his own viewpoints. He never looked favorably on gay people, or really anyone different from him and how he was raised. He liked to blame all the problems of the world faced on 'puffed up city folk and the degenerates."

Ali sighed, lips pressed to Ashlyn's hair before rolling them so Ashlyn was beneath her. Ashlyn's legs spread, accommodating her comfortably between them. Idly, Ali's hands roamed over Ashlyn's bare flesh. The first time they had slept together, Ali had marveled at how warm and soft Ashlyn felt to her. Skin supple, her body lean and muscly. She liked to touch her like this. It didn't have to lead anywhere. Sometimes it did, others not. But it brought her a comfort that she cherished every second she could have it.

"Do you think... at some point maybe... we can be out?" Ali asked tentatively, sliding her hand from Ashlyn's collarbone, over her breast. Ashlyn pressed into the touch, sliding her fingers over Ali's as she was touched. 

"Is that something you're ready for?" Ashlyn asked after a moment. "I know what it's like to be out, I've handled it before. But this is where you grew up. Are you sure that's something you want? With me? It's a serious thing, you know?"

Ali nodded. They hadn't been together for long, but she didn't want this to just be some impassioned fling. 

"I'm serious. It's what I want and if you're serious too, I would like people to know eventually. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or even this month or this year, but it's something I'm open to."

Ashlyn smile up at her. 

"One step at a time. I'll be right here with you."

The thought comforted Ali, more than she thought it would. Many times in the past, such a thing would be said, but it was always hard to truly guage how true that was for people. It was easy to claim it so boldly. Ali was guilty of doing it herself, she'd admit.

This was the first time it felt like it'd actually be possible, however.

Without much thought, Ali's lips pressed sweetly against Ashlyn's. A soft melding of flesh, that's all it was, until their lips parted. Ali moaned lowly against Ashlyn's mouth, her fingers threading and gripping in Ashlyn's hair. She could feel Ashlyn's want against her, the tempting heat that rubbed up against her own slickened, wet sex when Ashlyn raised her hips to her.

"Ah..."

It was bliss. Utter, complete bliss, being wrapped up in Ashlyn's arms. As their passion mounted, Ali found herself rocking back against Ashlyn. The sweet lips of their sex sliding along the other. The contact, the feeling of heat against her own. Ali drew back only to position herself properly, legs splayed over Ashlyn's so the angle was better, so they could truly pleasure each other like that.

As Ali rocks her hips fully against Ashlyn's, every inch of their parting flesh touching and sliding against the other, touches teasing and pleasuring the sensitive buds between their lips. Ali took in the sight of her lover. Ashlyn's back arched, hips eagerly rolling up to meet hers. She was a beauty, her abs accentuated by the position, breasts pert, undulating with the movements of Ashlyn's body.

She was beautiful. Ali couldn't help but think it. The way her head tilted back when are sweet spots were touched just right, the hitches of breath when sensitivity began to take over. Ashlyn's skin sheened with sweat, beads rolling over the dips and curves of her.

It just made Ali want her more.

Ali leaned down, taking a breast in her mouth. A nipple was sucked between her lips, grazed against her teeth and the way Ashlyn's body arched into her in reaction had her moaning against the supple flesh.

"Mm... Ali..."

Ashlyn's moans were intoxication, the sweetest of liquors to the mind. In the wake of them, Ali kissed her way up from Ashlyn's breast, to catch those sweet moans against her tongue. Ashlyn wrapped around her, bodies enveloped together, sweat and pleasure mixing together. Faster, harder, panting and whining together as their bodies shook with the intensity of it all.

Wanting more of it, more gasps, more arches of back and whines caught deep in the back of her throat, Ali slid her hands between them, adding her fingers to the pleasure, playing between herself and Ashlyn's sex. She teased inside, rubbed and circled at their buds. At some point, it became too much. Ashlyn clung to her with nails dug deep against her back and she herself felt her insides quake and flood with the feeling of overwhelming ecstasy.

"Oh... damn..." Ali's fingers kept working between them. She wasn't ready to be done. She knew Ashlyn wasn't, either. One round was never enough for them, never enough to satiate.

With a surprise gasp, Ali found herself on her back and Ashlyn's lips at hers. She was spread open with Ashlyn's hips at her thighs, exposing the wet, pink flesh of her as her satisfaction slid from inside her warm, satisfied womb. Ashlyn seemed to have plans for her, plans she wasn't going to pass up as Ashlyn's kisses turned to hungry bites, pulling her flesh between her teeth before she moved down, down, marking her as she went.

Her thighs wide open, Ali arched as Ashlyn mouth found her still sensitive sex. It was a million wires against her skin, firing off pleasure almost too much to handle. She whined, indulging in the feeling of Ashlyn's tongue within her folds, cleaning the mess of her release from a moment ago, and coaxing a new one not far behind.

"Ash... please. You know where... you know where I want it." Ali panted.

She could almost feel a smile against her intimacy, the knowing grace of a smirk that often graced Ashlyn's lips. Ashlyn's mouth moved up, tongue dragging out between her lips before her mouth settled oh so satisfyingly against the red, sensitive bud atop her sex. Ali moaned, her back arching, against the feeling as Ashlyn suckled against it indulgently, tongue laving against it. It felt so good, the intensity just right.

"Ah... Ashlyn..."

Ashlyn slid her fingers inside Ali. Ali whined at the feeling of it. One... two... a third and fourth as Ali loosened up and the way Ashlyn's fingers moved within her made her feel full, intensifying. The spine-tingling sensations that came from Ashlyn's mouth on her in tandem. 

She could feel it. The more Ashlyn worked her over, the more Ashlyn's lips and tongue sucked and pleasured her sensitive bud and those devilish fingers stroked her deepest parts, she was going to come, she was -

She arched again, calling Ashlyn's name, though it was unintelligible, chokes within the recesses of her throat. Her insides constricted around Ashlyn's fingers, her walls flooding out against the pleasurable intrusion and her thighs and legs, no, her whole body, tightened and wound as the pleasure wracked through her.

Ashlyn kept her mouth on her, until she squirmed, until it was too much. It was a final flick of the tongue and stroke within her before Ashlyn withdrew from her entirely, giving a kiss to the inner flesh of her thigh. Ali lay there, the bliss coursing through her body giving her a high. She was tingly all over, wholly satisfied. As the tingling lessened, a heavy state overcame her. Her body feeling like jelly, almost.

"Mmmm..." Ashlyn lay beside her, nuzzling into her neck. Ali welcomed the warmth and the comfort of it, slowly coming down from the high to bask in the the bliss of afterglow. She turned and practically wrapped her body around Ashlyn, arms and legs tight about her.

"That was lovely," Alli murmured. Ashlyn chuckled. 

"Oh? Really? I couldn't tell." Ashlyn teased. Ali nudged at her weakly, going to nuzzle up against Ashlyn. 

"Yeah, really. I... mmm... it was just really good." That was hardly everything to describe it but, that's how it was. Body and heart melding with Ashlyn's, hitting the apex of pleasure, both physical and emotional. She could only hope that it remained that way.

Ali smiled to herself. 

Something told her that it would. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time jump.  
> Smut central, what else  
> Sorry, not sorry

The months passed. Winter break was fast approaching and Ali had little time to spend with Ashlyn. Where Ashlyn was planning out exams and grading papers, Ali was recieving portfolio submissions one by one, spending several hours assisting unsure students and writing up critiques for the young artists that she taught. Though they hadn't ventured farther into the idea of being more open about their relationship, Ali felt more comfortable knowing they were both on the same page of it happening. There was a relief in it; making Ali feel less and less boxed in and more freed, knowing that at the very least. One day she might be able to be her authentic self, with a woman she truly cared for. 

Those thoughts kept Ali'smood happy, and light, even during the particularly busy exam season. Ali's students noticed it, and so did the staff. When asked about it, she cited that it was merely the holiday fast approaching that has her in such high spirits. Only a few questioned if perhaps she was seeing someone and for the first time her responses included cheeky smiles and a cryptic 'Oh, you never know.'

Ali's mood was so high, that during her free period she went about her room, humming a tune as she cleaned up and refreshed the room for the next group of students. There was a knock on her door, and glancing up at her room clock, she knew it could only be one person. 

"Come in," Ali called. 

Ashlyn opened the door, walking in as comfortably as if the classroom were her own. Ali smiled at her, wiping down one of the tables as Ashlyn came over instantly, wrapping her up in A hug.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Ashlyn complained. "I'll be happy when break hits. The students think they have it bad, I've got to grade about a hundred term papers that all look like they pulled from the internet and shoddily sliced and diced to make it seem like they were written properly."

Ali chuckled, patting Ashlyn on the back. 

"It'll be alright. Come on, sit down with me. We both could use a break."

They took their usual seats at Ali's desk. With three door closed, however, Ashlyn took Ali's seat, and it was in Ashlyn's lap that Ali situated herself into comfortably. Ashlyn's arms went around her waist instantly, keeping Ali pressed close to her. They remained in their embrace and enjoyed the silence.

"Ah, this is nice," Ali sighed. Peace. Quiet. The warmth of het lover pressed against her. It was the best relaxation.

"You're telling me. I wish the whole school day could go like this."

"Imagine what others would say," Ali mused. "With us all snuggled up close to each other."

"We'll, could be worse. I could be bad, you know."

There was a mischief in Ashlyn's voice, and Ali raised a brow, looking down at her. She wondered if she should challenge that; Ashlyn wasn't against rising to challenges, and they had become bolder and bolder, at least as far as being affectionate and playful in public went. Certainly Ashlyn was bluffing. Right? She wouldn't do something like that at work. 

Something wickedly devious in Ali hoped, though, that she would. 

Smirking, Ali leaned down, kissing Ashlyn slow and sweet.

"Oh? And how would you be bad in the middle of a school day? I don't think you actually have the guts to do anything too terrible. Don't be such a tease."

"Tease? Me?" Ashlyn chuckled against her lips, her hand sliding less than innocently over Ali's thigh. "I would never think of doing something so bad as teasing. I think I'll just go for what the both of us want."

Ali didn't even have second thoughts as Ashlyn's hand slid under the hem of her skirt. There wasn't actually much that they could do. It was bad enough that they were embracing and kissing at work, with the door unlocked and the possibility for anyone to walk in whenever they pleased to do so. But Ashlyn's fingers toying at her pussy, sliding into her and playing with her made Ali lose thought of the possible repercussions of the two of them being intimate where they were.

"You're already so wet," Ashlyn said, grinning against het mouth before tugging at Ali's lip. Ali laughed, breathlessly, and she spread her legs further, allowing Ashlyn's fingers to reach deeper inside. They stroked against her walls, making her wetter, letting it slip out onto Ashlyn's hand. Her thumb was able to circle and pleasure her clit, wetting her further. Ali's lip never left Ashlyn's, enjoying the feel of her kisses against her mouth as they sat together. The used the cover of the desk to keep at least some modesty, so there would at least be some small amount of cover should someone barge in, but that was unlikely.

They got lost in each other, kissing and with their hands on each other. Ali's hand had snaked into Ashlyn's slacks, too. Ashlyn's legs parted as willingly as Ali's had. They pleasured each other, getting closer and closer to the peak of climax.That sweet release.

They both startled when they heard a sound at the door, something akin to a knock. Ali jumped, looking frantically to the door before sighing in relief; it wasn't open. Thank God. Her free hand went to her chest, and she could feel the erratic pat of her heartbeat against her palm.

"My God, that scared me. I thought someone had come in," Ali muttered. "Just someone at the door."

Ashlyn laughed, sliding her hand from between Ali's legs. They straightened themselves up, and Ali stood, moving from Ashlyn's lap.

"Come in," Ali called at the door. No one answered. They looked at each other silently. "Come in," Ali repeated. Again, there was no answer. Ali went to the door, opening it to peek out. There was no one there. 

Ali shut the door and turned to face Ashlyn. Ashlyn began to laugh in full.

"We really are like a couple of teens, spooking at any sound of us getting caught," Ashlyn grinned. "You think if we lock the door, we'll have some time to finish up?"

Ali thought about it. They really shouldn't. However...

Ali locked the door. They had already started, and like a teen, since they so adequately compare themselves to, she was already lit up, her body excited for what could come.

"We'd need to make it really quick," Ali said, walking over to Ashlyn. "Really quick." Ashlyn smirked. 

"I have an idea."

What would her students think, if they knew that she let herself be led to the floor by their history teacher? If they knew that without hesitation, she loomed over the other woman's face after sliding off her stockings and panties, pulling up her skirt to give Ashlyn full access? Would they be disgusted to know how much she enjoyed the feeling of Ashlyn's tongue buried deep against her wanting pussy? Horrified to know that as she rode the pleasures of Ashlyn's mouth so tantalizing against her dripping folds, Ashlyn's own thighs were spread wide open, slacks and boxer briefs down at her ankles, and Ali's fingers shoved inside her. Ali knew this. She could feel it against her every time Ashlyn moaned, assumingly hitting a spot just right, or working her fingers feverishly over the bundle of nerves that would bring her over the edge.

Ali fought to keep her voice down, biting on her lip. Ashlyn loved her insides with her tongue, and it was self-indulgent in the way she let her own fingers play with herself, too. Stroking and rubbing her clit, bringing her pleasure quickly.

It didn't take long for either of them to finish.

It was a rushed sort of job, but it felt amazing nonetheless. Ali's release had her spasm against Ashlyn, and she enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before sliding off of her.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ali said, breathily, standing to slide her clothes back into place. Ashlyn laughed, following suit, already getting herself resituated and professional-looking.

"Unexpected, but oh so satisfying. You know, I never had this much fun when I was actually in high school," Ashlyn mused. 

"Oddly enough, neither did I."

They laughed together, coming in for a kiss. Ali indulged in the taste of herself on Ashlyn's tongue. She should probably clean herself off properly in that case, before class started.

"Mmm, I really want to stay here and get up to a little more fun," Ashlyn said. "But I should get back to my class. Free period Is almost over and I have more exams to grade and students' lives to ruin with homework," she said deviously.

Ali laughed, shooing her off. 

"I'll see you later tonight?" Ashlyn questioned.

"Yeah. Ill be over around six. Have a good day, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb makes an appearance. Sorry no smut. Bring tissues. You've been warned

"Mom!"

There was a half-foot layer of snow on the driveway as Ali blustered through it, getting snow in her shoes. It was the first week following break, and while Ali usually wasn't able to visit her mother often, given she lived in the country just outside of town 'away from civilization', as her mother called it. Between that, a busy school schedule and, admittedly, her relationship with Ashlyn, she had only been calling her mother once a week.

Holiday break gave way to that, though, and her mother stood, thin of body and slight of height. Her father's death years back had made her mother, who had been dependent on him from the moment they were together, somewhat stronger, if only in her resolution to hold up his standards - always keeping a proper house, giving glory to God, and being as every bit of a Southern woman as Southern was.

Ali embraced her mother, arms wrapped around her frame tight.

"It's good to see you, Mama. How're you? Been holding up well?"

"As well as I can in this cold," Deb said, returning Ali's hug loosely, though that wasn't much of anything new. Her mother didn't have much arm to wrap with, no muscle to squeeze with, either.

"The heater working?" Ali asked as they went inside. She had brought an overnight bag, to stay with, setting it just inside the door as she took off her jacket and hung it on the rack.

"When it wants to, but the fireplace always roars when I want it to. It's all the snow outside, you know. Makes it hard to get into town and back for essentials."

"You could always move in with me," Ali suggested, as she usually did. Deb shook her head.

"You know I couldn't leave this house. Your father and I built this house. No. I'm fine out here. Your father wouldn't have wanted me to."

Ali dropped the conversation from there, knowing that an argument that her mother would not budge on. That was all right, however. She couldn't say that she would have liked to see the home that she grew up in abandoned, or put into the hands of someone else who may or may not appreciate it.

They retreat into the living room, her mother sitting at the love seat while Ali sat on the couch. Her father's armchair remained unoccupied, as it usually did. Ali didn't think that her mother even sat in it anymore, leaving it to be a small monument in the house as a testament to her father. Her mother had already made tea, and there was a tray with a pot on the coffee table. Ali made herself a cup with the free cup that was left out. Her mother had always had a liking for sharing fresh tea when she came to visit.

"So. How's work, honey? Everything going well?" Deb asked after she took a sip. There was something tense in her voice that Ali couldn't place. Perhaps her mother was upset that she had been taking so much time to work and so little time to visit? But she had never had a problem with it before... at least not one that she didn't outright say to her.

"Work's fine, Mama," she said. "We've been really busy, especially with exams."

"Mmm." Deb regarded her for a moment, before taking another drink of her tea. "And what about your personal life? Are you seeing anyone?"

Ali blushed, unable to help herself. She wondered if her mother had heard anything... but that couldn't be possible. She and Ashlyn were careful, at least not appearing to familiar in public, just as if they were close friends.

"Um. Nothing really serious," Ali said evading the question. She didn't know if this was the right time or place to tell her mother about Ashlyn, but she knew that she didn't want to sour the holidays with any sort of negativity.

Deb set down her tea, neatly on the saucer that it belong on. Ali eyed her mother as Deb stared back at her, her eyes suspicious in her gaze.

"You're lying to me."

The venom in her mother's voice surprised her, and she sat back from the weight of the fury in her look. Ali, too, set her tea down, and braced herself.

"Mama, I'm not -"

"Don't you lie to me more, Alexandra." Deb said, stern. "You know what people are saying about you? Do you?"

Ali swallowed, dreading the response. "No. No I don't. What are they saying about me?"

"They're saying that you've locked lips with some woman you work with. That you've been out to town with her. You're having relations with her. Is it true? Are they lying? I don't think Ms. Nessa's boy would lie about something like that, but I didn't raise you like that and everyone and their mother who I've talked to about it has been gossiping since break started."

All of those questions, and fear, coursed through Ali. She was put on the spot, unprepared for her mother's series of questions and that forced outing she was likely about to face. How could she turn this around? How could she -

"Well? Do you have an answer for me, Alex?"

Ali swallowed. She looked down to her hands, hoping that the tears that threatened to fall wouldn't; she didn't want to cry in front of her mother. 

"I'm seeing a woman," she said. "A co-worker. Her name is Ashlyn and I like her very much -"

Deb stood, suddenly. Ali jumped, staring up at her as her mother's body loomed over her. While she wasn't large, it didn't make her unimposing, especially with the situation.

"You live with your father's good name and you besmirch it like that," Deb said, her voice shaking in anger. "What would he say if he were alive right now? If he knew what you were doing? Ms. Nessa told me that her boy had seen the two of you kissing in your classroom, I was appalled at the accusation. I couldn't believe it. My girl wouldn't be so filthy, so trashy, but then I started to listen while I was in town and how it spread all over. Did you even think about you're actions, how they would reflect on me? What kind of woman are you?"

Ali had never heard her speak with such vitriol. The woman had grown harder since the passing of her husband, but this... borderline hatred was something new to Ali. She had never expected her mother to throw that at her like that. She knew the woman would be disappointed when she told her, but this level of disgust hurt her more than she ever thought she would be by her mother. 

She tried to placate her mother, tried to call her down. 

"Mama, it's not... it's not as bad as you're making it. Plenty of people are gay -"

"Plenty of people aren't my daughter!"

"Mama," Ali pleaded. "Please. I... I like her. I think I might even love her. You'd understand if you could talk to us, maybe if you meet her and see for yourself it's not -"

"No," Deb interrupted. "No. Im not meeting that woman. Im not having that defile my house." Her mother's eyes almost seemed to pop out of her head, bug-eyed and deranged, infuriated. "Get out," Deb said suddenly. "Get out, get out. I don't know who you are. Get out!"

Without a word, Ali stood. Her tea left behind, unfinished and cold. She walked away from her mother. It pained her the way her mother stepped out of way, as if she were intent on not letting Ali touch her, as if she were some contamination that needed to be avoided. She grabbed the bag she left by the front door and walked out. The slamming of the door behind her jolted her a bit; she had barely hit the porch before her mother had done so. 

Ali was on autopilot as she made her way back to her car. She got in, her bag tossed to the passenger seat. She gave a forlorn look back to her mother's house, the house she had grown up in. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, but she drove off, down the long and winding drive that led to the house. 

Somewhere around a mile or so down the road, she pulled over to the side. There was too much weight on her, too much sorrow in the way her mother had kicked her out, for her to be able to drive any longer as the tears came down in full. She sobbed, her forehead on the steering wheel of the car. 

It wasn't supposed to be that way. She was supposed to have been able to tell her mother, her friends, everyone... when the time was right. Not have her relationship spied on by a child and then gossiped about to the entire town, leaving her open to have whoever felt the need to nose themselves where they didn't belong and give their input! How was she going to fix this? How was she going to tell Ashlyn? Her own mother had looked at her in disgust and disdain. 

How was she going to survive with this out in the open?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey hun. You feeling better?"

Ali sat on Ashlyn's couch, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of cocoa in her hands. After pulling herself together and wiping away her tears, she decided to make her way over to Ashlyn's house and tell her what happened. Ashlyn had experienced something familiar before, and reacted better than she had, but she was still worried. The town knowing about them was the least of her worries- it would be rough, yes, but they had known once they decided to be open about their relationship that it would be, regardless. The pressing matter was how much had been seen by the boy who had caught them and how much would be reported. Their jobs were at stake. It was one thing she was in a relationship with Ashlyn, and entirely different one that they had fooled around in Ali's classroom. Something so daring and thrilling at the time now seemed quite foolish.

Ali sighed, shaking her head, trying to will away the bad thoughts that piled and piled up on her.

"As well as I'm going to be, for now," she said, sighing. She looked over at Ashlyn. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Ashlyn said. "We can lie and say it was nothing more than a nasty boy making up rumors- oh don't look at me like that, you know Adam Nessa is a nasty little pervert." Ali frowned knowing that Ashlyn was right, but she didn't know if she wanted to lie on this.

"I don't want to lie, though. Especially now that so many people are apparently talking about it, and I've already told my mother that it's true. I said that I wanted us to be out at some point-"

"But not like this, Ali. I don't want to force this on you too soon."

Silence fell between them, and Ali mulled over that. She hadn't wanted it forced, either, but what were they to do about it now? The rumor was already spreading. If Adam Nessa told more people than his mother, then all the more people were gossiping than just those who Ali's mother had spoken to. It would reach the school, the principle, likely. Could they honestly deny it at this point?

Ali looked to Ashlyn, determined. She set aside her cocoa, and took Ashlyn's hands in hers.

"It may have been forced, but I don't want to back out on this," she said, voice shaking but resolve steady. "It isn't the ideal way that we wanted to do this, but this is what it is and we have to deal with it. It was going to happen sooner or later...we just have to deal with it sooner and the fact it came about before we wanted it to. But... I've got you, and you've got me. Right?"

Ashlyn smiled, bringing their hands up so she could brush her lips over Ali's knuckles.

"You've got me, baby. You always will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coming months were a roller coaster for Ali and Ashlyn. The saving grace was that, while Adam Nessa had certainly seen them kissing, that was all he had seen. He hadn't noticed their hands wondered in places they shouldn't during work hours- or if he had, he had kept that information to himself. They couldn't get fired for kissing, but they were warned that anymore inappropriate conduct would be punished.

Ali and Ashlyn knew that that meant any obvious displays of affection together would not be tolerated.

They also couldn't be fired on the principle that they were gay, and together. Even in a town as small as theirs, they had to adhere to federal law, no matter how much parents wished that they didn't. When neither Ashlyn nor Ali were fired after returning from winter break, several students were pulled from both of their classes by request of parents, regardless of the fact there was no second art instructor and any children pulled from Ali's class would not be able to continue art classes.

There were small slivers of sweet, however, interspersed in the sour. Despite the tone her mother had set, hardly the entire town knew or gossiped about her and Ashlyn. Those who did, Ali didn't associate often with, and among them only a few actually had a problem with how she and Ashlyn were. That didn't stop the stares, nor did it prevent people from making snide comments when should walk by, or go out on a date with Ashlyn. Ali had to think it was because she was already liked by most people around her in town, and most people who liked her seemed to decide that it wasn't worth picking a fight.

Ashlyn, to her credit, took everything in stride. She didn't have the luxury of being well-known in town, and most of the fault of Ali's ' _gayness'_ tended to fall onto Ashlyn. Gossipers theorized that it was Ashlyn who turned Ali gay; that such a nice girl like Ali was simply brought in by the teacher from the city with too many ideas and not enough humble pie. Ashlyn let the accusations slide right off her back knowing they held no weight; Ali was glad for Ashlyn's resilience.

The thing that effected Ali the most, then, was the fact that her mother still refused to talk to her. She was surprised to find that the comments and the stares were something that she could handle, that she really didn't have a hard time blocking them out. She'd have easily taken more of the negative reactions from town if only her mother would talk to her again, accept that she was in love, that she had found someone that made her happy and understood her. The fact that Ashlyn was a woman should have been inconsequential- but Ali knew her mother, and knew that it would be a long, hard battle to get her mother to see things the way Ali wanted her to.

So many months wore on. Ali would get letters from angry and supportive parents and neighbors alike, until the hype from her and Ashlyn's ' _scandal'_ died down and those who had paid so much attention to it began to either get bored, or used to the fact that there two happy, gay woman in town, and they were together and they weren't going to stop being together. It was... a shaky acceptance, but it was better than Ali could deal with; imperfections of the situation and all.  

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The summer came, and school let out. Ali had decided to forgo summer classes for a break from teaching; Ashlyn was too willing to follow suit. They both thought that it would be best for them both. The year had been long, and tiring, even with the good occurrences that had happened. They always try to stay positive, to keep each other on the right side of sane.

"Throw open those windows, will you? Let some fresh air in. It's far too hot in here," Ali said. 

The air conditioning in Ali's house was, unfortunately, broken. It liked to do that off and on from time to time. Allie had learned that letting it sit and be grumpy, as she called it, for a while usually set it right. But while it was being 'grumpy,' it was hell (almost literally) for her in her home. 

Ashlyn did as asked without question, opening the front windows, and then going to open the kitchen window as well to get a nice cross breeze. When it started, both sighed in relief, and collapsed on the couch, fanning themselves.

"I would almost take teaching over the summer where there's constant A.C. then this," Ali said. 

"You and me both. I love you, Ali, but if you weren't here, I definitely wouldn't be. Your house is an oven."

Ali laughed. 

"Oh, so you love me now, do you?"

"You know it, babe. You know it."

They slipped into a comfortable silence, as they often did when there was nothing more they needed then the presence of each other's company. Ali even began to doze, finally soothed by the cool breeze wafting through the house. As with many nice things, though, it was interrupted by a knock at the door and the sound of a voice that Ali hadn't heard it almost a year.

"Ali? Are you home? I see your car outside."

Ali's eyes opened and widened as she sat up, looking towards the front of the house.

"Who's that?" Ashlyn asked, watching as Ali stood and made her way to the door. 

"My mother..."

Ashlyn was silent as Ali opened the door, and Ali herself wasn't sure what she was supposed to make of the woman standing on her porch. The very woman who had told her that she needed to get out of her home, that she hadn't raised her to lay with another woman. Ali, admittedly, was unsure of how to receive the woman. She didn't know why her mother had come or what she wanted, but she was on her guard.

They didn't say anything. Ali waited for her mother to speak. The woman did not seem to know what she was going to say, and stood there, almost nervously, before she decided to speak.

"May I come in?"

Ali's brows furrowed. She looked over her shoulder, to the living room where Ashlyn sat. She looked back and her mother.

"I have company," Ali said. "Ashlyn's here." She let that sink in, knowing her mother had to know by now just who Ashlyn was. Her mother also glanced in, and then looked back to Ali.

"May I come in?" Deb repeated.

Ali stepped aside to allow her mother entrance. She came inside, looking around as though she thought that something might jump out and get her. Ashlyn greeted them in the living room, standing and looking between Ali and her mother. She gave the woman a warm smile and held out her hand to shake.

"Hello. I'm Ashlyn, Ali's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you."

To her shock, Ali's eyes widened as her mother shook Ashlyn's hand. She hadn't expected that.

"Mrs. Krieger," she said. "Or Debbie. Nice... to meet you."

There was another silence, and then Ali spoke.

"Um... should we sit?"

"Yes, yes," Deb said. "I think we should."

Ashlyn and Ali sat on the loveseat, giving Debbie a choice of the chair or the couch. Her mother took the chair and sat, staring quite keenly at Ali. She shifted, as though thinking. Ali gave her the time to do so, deciding that if her mother had come here willingly, there was something important she wanted to say.

"I've been doing some thinking," her mother said. "About... all of this." She gestured between Ashlyn and Ali. "And what I said when you last visited me."

"Oh?" Ali shifted, swallowing, and glanced to Ashlyn. Ashlyn squeezed her hand for support, offering her a smile. Ali turned back to her mother. "What about 'all of this?'"

Once more, Deb seemed to struggle. Ali gave her the breadth to gather her thoughts, and speak again.

"I think I was... wrong," she said. "About you. About the two of you. I was ashamed and angry that you had kept that from me, that people were talking about it and you the way they were. I don't... I don't understand," she said honestly. "I don't understand any of it. Two women together... it's just like two men. I don't get it. But I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Mama..."

Deb held up her hand, continuing. "I'm not... I still don't know what to make of you two," she said, once again gesturing between the two of them. "But I want to try. I miss my girl. I want to be apart of her life."

Ali swallowed, not believing what she was hearing. She hadn't thought that her mother would come around, and certainly not this quickly. Though she wasn't praising her daughter and coming forth with unconditional acceptance... what she said meant something. It was more than Ali could describe.

Without thinking, she launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her tight. Tears at her eyes, but unlike the last time that she and her mother had spoken, they were happy tears, streaming warmly down her face.

"I missed you too, mama. So much. I can help you understand. We -" she pulled away, looking back at Ashlyn. "We can help you understand."

Ashlyn smiled at her. 

" _We_ can definitely help. You know I'm always here for you - both of you."


	10. Epiloque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the last chapter. It's shorter. Hopefully you all enjoyed this one. I will be back for more stories. Thanks for reading

"Ah-!"

It was their wedding night, just three years after that day with her mother. A night that, with a certain honesty, Ali hadn't thought she would ever have. Weddings were for people who weren't like her - dashing Grooms and blushing women, not school teachers with damming lifelong secrets. Two women - it was practically unheard of in her tiny little town.

But there she was. Her body pressed so sweetly against the woman of her dreams, the slickness of their bodies mingling with the moans in the air. Ashlyn was above her, rocking her hips as they clung to each other, tangled in the bedsheets of their honeymoon suite. She could still scent the sweet perfume that Ashlyn had worn at the reception, and her hair still desperately clung in the curls that had been painstakingly twisted into them. She was a vision.

"I love you," Ali breathed out against Ashlyn's lips. "I love you so much.... so much..."

"I love you too," Ashlyn said. "More than anything."

Words stopped there. There was nothing more to say between the two of them, and there was something immensely satisfying in how eagerly Ashlyn's body pressed against hers. It was insistent, needy, as if she needed to take and savor as much of it as possible. Ali could understand. Her legs were wrapped so tight around Ashlyn's middle. She didn't want to let her go, this was as close to one as they were, and she wanted to stay that way, wanted to savor it to the fullest.

They kissed, and kissed passionately. Undulations sent Ali's body into a sensitive overdrive, and it wasn't the first time she had found her release that night... it wouldn't be her last. Ashlyn left her no time to recoup, no rest. Her fingers were insistent, pushing into her flooded pussy even as she continued to rock her body against it. Ali's legs spread, limp at Ashlyn's side as Ashlyn had her way.

"Don't stop -" Ali arched, feeling Ashlyn's fingers deep, pressed against her womb and the sensation left a shocking, insanity-inducing feeling. Moans fell readily from her lips and in her Pleasures she gripped the sheets, pulling at them and straining the fabric between her fingers.

Ashlyn's lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, down even more to kiss and nip at her neck. More gasps came from Ali. Ashlyn's teeth sank into the tender column of flesh, and Ali knew she'd be marked. The thought of that, bearing a sign of Ashlyn's indulgence, made her insides pulse and flutter around Ashlyn's fingers, and she rocked her hips, wanting more, always more.

When Ashlyn's lips came to her breasts, she gasped. More kisses given, and teeth grazing, tenderly before a nipple was plucked between Ashlyn's lips. Ali's fingers buried in Ashlyn's hair, tightly tugging, before she pulled Ashlyn away.

They painted, looking at each other. A fiery spark - passion, desire. That's what Ali saw as she looked at her love, her wife.

"On your back," Ali said breathily. 

Ashlyn smiled, stealing a kiss as compliance followed. Ali knew what she wanted - mutual exchange. She wanted to come undone as she made her darling love do the same beneath her. She slid her legs at either side of Ashlyn's head, facing so they could each have free access to the wanting pussy of the other. As Ashlyn grabbed her hips, tugging her close to slide the flesh of her tongue inside her, Ali lowered herself, eagerly mouthing at the sweet liquid coating Ashlyn's precious lips.

They worked at each other, mouth and fingers, heightening the experience of togetherness by bringing each other over, simultaneous. Ashlyn's lips sat snug against her pleasure spot, suckling and bringing the sensitive bud to fullness within her mouth. Ali rocked against her, encouraging more, always, as her own fingers slid within Ashlyn's open heat and she flicked her tongue along Ashlyn's clit.

They lay like that together, their moans muffled against the others parted flesh, the occasional whine slipping from between slickened thighs. They indulged. They loved. There was nothing about the other they didn't bring to the heights of full pleasure, again and again. Their sheets soaked, muscles tired. They loved each other physically as they did emotionally.

It was beautiful, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
